The Last Fire-Drake
by AriaTheLostMelody
Summary: A mere human, a human woman, no not even a woman but a child at that. His nostrils flared, "Do not make me repeat myself, girl." He spat angrily, as he shuffled around in his precious gold. But to no avail did the girl show any sign of fear. He bared his teeth, and snarled at the small child, he rose from his lowered crouch. His eyes fixed on the human. His patience had grown thin.
1. The Meeting

Smaug leaned in towards the small girl, his breath blew her long mahogany hair back. Her small pixie heart like face showed no emotion, as he breathed his dragon breath upon her small frame. Smaug peered down at the girl "Are you a thief," Smaug roared. His tongue slipping out, as he opened his mouth, revealing his teeth.

Large white, pointy teeth, trying to intimidate her into talking. "Spare me, your whining filth!" The girl said nothing. Her pale blue eyes held no fear, his eyes narrowed at the girl who stood before him. _Did she think she could stand in the very presence of the Mighty Smaug. _He snorted loudly at that thought.

_A mere human, a human woman, no not even a woman but a child at that. _His nostrils flared, "Do not make me repeat myself, girl." He spat angrily, as he shuffled around in his precious gold. But to no avail did the girl show any sign of fear. He bared his teeth, and snarled at the small child, he rose from his lowered crouch. His eyes fixed on the human, as he lifted himself from the clusters of gold. "Do you know whom you stand before? You filthy human." He growled, his rage beginning to grow with every second this trash stood before him. Smaug's patience was growing thin, smoke began to seep from his flared nostrils.

Heat began to build in his belly, rising slowly towards his chest, creeping into his throat. She simply stared at him, a ferocious dragon, not only was he ferocious, but he was mighty. And the mighty dragon was about to burn her to a crisp. _Honestly, he had no time to be playing with the impudent girl, _Smaug's jaw unclenched, and reared his head back as he began to spew fire from his mouth.

The fire was enough to burn down an entire village, so he was positive he killed that insolent child, no one could ignore the Mighty Smaug, and definitely none would dare to steal from him, and those foolish enough would surely meet his flames. He had absolutely no tolerance for thieves, liars, or dwarves. And for the imbecile he caught sneaking into his horde, trying to steal his gold, he would not listen to their ridiculous excuses for why he had found them snooping in his gold.

None could fool the Mighty Smaug, the King under the Mountain, the last fire-drake, for he was the very definition of death, and no one could escapes the clutches of death. Snorting, he ceased his fierce fire spouting fit and gave a dark laugh at the thought of the human that lay in a pile of ash for daring to ignore him.

The remembrance of the little imp's defiance, riled him. It roused him to go burn an entire city down. Challenge any re-known warrior and duel for a stronger title, Smaug having defeated thousands of armies would surely win for none could vanquish him. He let out a low growl, he would go hunt to forget the useless cretin. _Perhaps those lesser beings believed that they could challenge him, enter __**HIS **__Mountain, and rob him._

Fire began to rumble in his belly again, his mouth snapped shut as he clenched his jaw tightly together. Smoke fanned from his snout. The thought of those low lives coming into _**HIS **_kingdom, _**HIS **_lair, and trying to make a fool of Smaug the Terrible, made him fume with angry._ The impudence, the nerve of those filthy mongrels, _sharp teeth peeked from under his scaly lips.

It made his bones shake with rage, at the image of vile low-lives coming into his treasure horde. Surely he would deal with them but for now he was to look for the girl he had just killed. Grinning at the thought of his handy work. The smoke from his fire began to clear, the golden color barely seeping through the grayish fog. Smaug closed his double-lidded eyes, and inhaled deeply for he was basking in the smell of death. Hel listened for the sound of movement, anything just in case there had been another intruder. _But he was certain that there was only one thief in his chambers and he was sure that he had not missed. _Smaug's eyes snapped open showing his molten gold eyes, he snorted harshly. _The great and Mighty Smaug missing his target. _His eyes narrowed into thin slits.

_Utter nonsense. _

The suffocating thick smoke finally cleared, and revealed his precious gold, the very envy of others. The gold shined brightly, not a single scuff or burn mark marred any gold, clean and still shinning contently. _The thought was nonsense, he was the Almighty Smaug, and what would he look like if he could not kill one pesky human girl, for he was certain the girl had been burned alive._

His eye twinkled at the sight of the golden mass that lay below him, his paws sunk into the riches with ease. A movement in the coins recovered him from his attractive distraction, perhaps there had been more thieves hiding amongst his gold. The hooligans must've sent the girl in to provide as a decoy as they stole from him as they crept about in his den.

The very notion irked him, and sent rage beating through is body. "I can hear your movement _**filth. **_I _**know**_ that there is someone else here," He spoke though gritted teeth. Smaug's head swept down, and stalked the lower terrain for the girl he had just torched minutes ago. Eyes narrowing again "Your little friend has tried my patience and has already been burned for being defiant. As you can see I have a low tolerance for rebellion." His neck swooped over a large pile of gold.

Continuing his search after finding nothing but more gold behind the pile, he wove thorugh the large pillars that deemed as a fine hiding spot from Smaug. He snorted, "Do you think you could escape from me? Come out, you dirty thief!" He exclaimed and inhaled the air. Filling his lungs with air.

Hot flames erupted from his mouth.

Fire thrashed throughout the chamber, coins flying everywhere as the inferno swept the space. Smaug's fire fanned through the mountains of gold, as he searched for the thief that hid in the shadows.


	2. Capturing the Prey

_**Hey guys, Aria here! Sorry if this seems shorter I just don't want to post alot because the chapters in the future will be alot longer, and i really don't want to ruin anything so yeah. Also I need someone to help me with checking my story so if anyone wants to proof read for me that would be great :). Let me know in the comments below.**_

* * *

Smaug's rank breath spread through the large chamber "Come to me," his voice boomed around the space his treasure lay "**_NOW _**you coward. It matters not if you hide in the shadows **_thief_**, because when I do find you. I shall not stomach your poignant groveling." Smaug's tail swept from behind him and smashed into a pillar.

The mountain shook in protest to the lost support. His eyes narrowed, through the corner of his eye a swift flash of brown caught his attention. And he automatically leapt after the menace, creating another hearty tremor from the mountain. "Do not run, you filth," bounding over the glistening gold, slowing down only to whip his nose back and forth, collecting the scents of the hidden intruder .

Kicking up his valuables as he chased the swindler, browsing the area with his eager nose to catch the crook. "Come now, did you really think you could escape me?" he spoke smugly, and he slide towards a group of fallen pillars, and suddenly came to a stop. His snout rose into the air, and he inhaled deeply "I **_smell _**you," Smaug's head swoop down and a single eye peered into the debris. This had been the last place he had seen the coward run to. "Do you think you could escape Smaug the Golden?" He roared as he spewed fire from his mouth.

Smaug's tail flicked from behind him, and rammed it around the building of broken rubble, blocking off the escape route the vermin had scurried towards. His front half had practically flown out towards his tail, encircling his desired prey. A malicious grin found itself on his face revealing Smaug's frighteningly large sharp teeth. "I found you thief! I shall show you not to take me so lightly, **_FOOL_**. Did you really believe that you could out smart me, **_Smaug the Stupendous_**.

You must be rushing towards Death's door." He spat venomously. Smaug's head dipped down towards the intruder. His eyes turned into slits at the sight of the nuisances that stood before him, the human girl he had been sure he had burned her alive minutes ago. "**_YOU,_**" He growled through clenched teeth, at the slivery blue eyed sneak. Smaug bent down at eye level to the girl, his teeth barring as he snarled warningly. Hard eyes focused on the girl, Smaug moved around the adolescent, his unwavering intense glare bore imaginary holes in her as he circled around her, making the space smaller between them.

Smaug's large snout sniffed the air to formularize himself with the thieving human's scent. Smaug narrowed his eyes, his nose crinkled at the human's stench. _What a strange smell, perhaps she isn't as boring as he had thought._

His scaly lips curled up and showed more of his pointed teeth as he rose higher into the air, Smaug held a strong presence of pride, his chest puffing out slightly at the human girl any being would surely have been intimidated by him, not breaking his circle. But still the girl had not begun to quake in fear much to his displeasure, the imp hadn't even attempted to beg for his forgiveness. She simply stared ahead into the vast amounts of gold, but Smaug knew that she hadn't really been focused on the gold.

She had been in deep thought. In a daze, and clearly not paying attention to him or his gold. Her faraway look angered him. She was in the presence of Smaug the King under the Mountain, and she blatantly ignored him. For he was the king of the mountain, this was his kingdom, and she dare prance into **_HIS_** domain, defile his horde with her filthy human hands. Had she been expecting a simple slap on the wrist and get away with a warning?

Warmth shot up from his stomach, fire threatened to spill from his scaly muzzle, as he felt his rage building. The urge to eliminate the unexpressive imp grew and he felt the combustion breaming in his mouth. A quick front paw shot out and grabbed the thin girl and brought her to his front.

He gave a low growl at the girl in his hands, she didn't even flinch at the terrifying warning, nor when he plucked her from the ground. Smaug reared his head back and a gust of painfully hot dragon's breath emitted around her. Pale slivery blue eyes snapped up to meet the fire breather's molten gold, his repugnant breath fanned around her.

Her head tilted slightly to the right, her unruly brown curls blown from her pixie like face. Smaug never understood why human's sought out beauty, true the girl would make a good addition to his horde only due to her appearance. But she was worthless for she was not gold, nor would she live forever, and it made him cringe inwardly at the thought of taking care if a human woman.

The girl had clamped her hand over his talons, her head had moved further to the right so she could peer over his hand. Smaug looked at the curios creature in his hand, humans were so simple. Smaug snorted at the thought. Smaug tightened his grip on the small girl, not tight enough to crush her, but enough to sustain her non-existent movement. "Why have you come here?" His fangs became visible as he spoke. "To steal from me? To challenge me?" Smaug snorted loudly at what he had just said.

The girl had merely been looking into the gaping hole of his mouth, taking in all of the dark red and white. A spark of rage shot through him. "Why is it that you have weaseled your way into my horde? " His voice rumbled about in the chamber, shaking the ground.

Smaug's voice carried throughout the mountain, he tightened his hold on the girl as she shifted in his hand. Perhaps she had finally understood her position, and was regretting the decision she had made to 'stumble' upon his home. Her eyes never leaving his snout, which being the only thing she could see from her scaly captor. Smaug shifted his long serpent like neck to have his left eye in front of her.

Most would look away from a dragon, given that foolish humans began to gossip about looking a dragon in its eye would put you in a spell. Though those rumors where true, a dragon doesn't have to look at you in the eye to enchant you. Dragons didn't even have to use their powers to enthrall a bloody human, fear itself was enough to get the greedy beasts attention. Only certain times would a dragon ever use its energy to actually bewitch a being. Nevertheless a being as simple as a human wouldn't be able to tell the difference.

Though, there were few foolish souls who dare stare a dragon in the eye, and this girl had been so vacuously brave to do so. But had the imprudent girl really been that eager to meet her end, she had looked at him in the eye. Perhaps she wanted to test the theory of staring a dragon in its eyes directly. Surely, this moron had heard of the legends of looking into a dragons orbs. Never has he met a human with such a foolish yet courageous, and her gumption riled him even more.

He simply wanted to tarnish her stupidity with his hot flames, burn all of her foolhardiness. But it irked him even further, to the point of where he wanted to go on a rampage, destroy everything insight, all due to the brat's lack of expression and her unguarded, carefree, redundant self.

Smoke began to fume from his nostrils, at his thoughts of the girl's lack of knowledge, and how he wanted to go burn everything to a crisp. He could already hear the pathetic humans now, screaming in agony as their friends, family, and city burned. All of their useless prayers to Valar to end all of their pain and suffering; to show them mercy. But their shouts and prayers would deem to be worthless, as his pleased roars filled the air along with the smell of death and burning flesh.


	3. Speaking with the Beast

He could see it now, black clouds swirling around the burning town that lay afloat on the lake. It pleased him immensely to vision that he had set the wretched city ablaze. It would prove to be a perfect example to all those who dare thought about challenging him. He could, and most certainly will remind those sniveling imbecilic humans, who was King under the mountain. For he was Smaug the Terrible, and his wrath will strike fear into those foolish enough to dare challenge him.

First, he would deal with the girl, getting information as of how she snuck into his horde as well. It was a simple plan, perhaps once he received his desired knowledge, he would start with burning her village into ash. Make her watch as he destroyed every existence of living, every single inch would be in ruins. He would save her for last, so she could bask in the sweet smell of death, watch her fellow villagers be burned in misery and regret.

She will despise the day that she stepped into his kingdom; try to make a fool of him, steal his gold, lack manners to acknowledge him, and not she any emotions to him. She would rue the day that she had awoken him from his slumber and disrespect the Great and Mighty Smaug. For he ruled this mountain, that and the land around it, all was his for he had claimed it as his own.

The girl gave a small cough, bringing him back from his chaotic plans to wreak havoc upon the homes of the lower beings. His black pupils narrowed into then slits as he watched the girl squirm in his hold. The fool must have realized her position, and this was her way of tempting for an escape. He would have none of that nonsense here, and he the Almighty Smaug would derive her of any mercy. No kind of remorse shall be shown upon the thing, the human filth had dare to disrespect _**HIM!**_ "Why do you disturb me filth!" His voice roared. Her head shot up to stare at the dragon. Blue eyes widened at his raging voice.

Smaug's long wings stretched out as he began to rise higher into the golden chamber. His wings beating out behind him "Now tell me human. What. IS. Your. Name?" The girl looked directly into his eye. "Name," her voice was soft and could barely be heard. But he was a dragon, his hearing was much more sensitive, for he had heard the little imp speak.

Though, it was devoid of any emotion, as he had expected. He had saw a small flicker in her slivery blue eyes, he couldn't decipher whether it was curiosity, or surprise. Why would she be curious of her own name? Were human that useless, to the point that they can't even tell someone else their name. He snorted, "Yes! Thief your name." Smoke puffed from his nostrils. "My name?" She paused, and looked at his claws.

Smaug's eyes narrowed.

"I haven't one." She spoke in a whisper, her uncaring eyes looked upward to meet his, her lips drawn into a thin line. "You lie! Have those dwarves sent you in here to do their dirty work, the greedy swine's. To make a fool of me, they even sent a snippet of a girl to swindle me of my treasures. To try and _**STEAL **_what was rightfully mine!" Smaug spat venomously. His grip tightened on the girl with every word he spoke. Fire began to rise in his belly "You shall be the first of my many victims, you nameless thief. And to those who wish to steal from me, defile, lie pathetically in my face. And expect me to fall for your foolish schemes will follow in your footsteps, girl. You are beneath me, vermin." Smaug's tail swung from around him and crashed into a near column.

His steel grip loosened purposely, as he allowed the girl to escape from his claw. He observed the girl, as the ground rushed up eagerly to meet her small frame, her body landed awkwardly into the sea of gold. The drop by itself should have surely killed her, considering her fragile self she should have died. That drop would have crippled a man fifteen times her body weight, perhaps it was the heap of gold she landed on that had softened her fall.

Smaug, however, know that she hadn't gone unscathed. For he could smell the heavy scent of the red substance beneath him. The golden items began to move slowly, sweeping away the bleeding girl. Smaug frowned at the metallic smelling substance that was now smeared on to his gold. The girl struggling to stand on the rushing waters of gold.

He let out a low growl in disgust, "Vermin." He spat. Fire exploded from his mouth, Smaug's wings expanded further as he rose higher. He monitored the girl, clutching at her bleeding shoulder as she stumbled along the gold, like a newborn doe walking for the very first time. A sadistic grin crawling on to his face, he recalled the short moments where he had dropped her. A painfully high fall for a human, it had intrigued him that she hadn't been injured anymore then a bloody shoulder, perhaps it had broken when she landed.

But the little oaf was running about, dropping her disgusting bodily fluids on to his precious horde. Smaug inwardly cringed at the thought of his treasure trove being dirtied, he would have absolutely none of it. His flames that flew from his muzzle diminished, and his scaled wings beat furiously at the fogged air.

"You cannot escape me human," Smaug spoke, he stood rising on to his hind legs, his claws smashing into yet another column sending crumbling debris flying. A large chunk of rock rushed forward, and it landed within three feet of the girl and Smaug. His legs moving automatically towards the girl, seeing as her escape route had been blocked. She stopped running to avoid crashing into the broken column, and was sent tumbling to the ground.

Her bare feet bloodied along with her caramel colored legs, which had been dressed in bruises and cuts. He growled warningly at the girl who was trying to stand up once again. "You have defiled my treasures with your pig blood," he spat, fire began to itch at the back if his throat. His foot steeps booming as he ran closer, "I see you have given up your incessant running. " Smaug moved quickly, and appeared in front of the small adolescent. "Not only are you a thief, but a coward, and a liar. You scum!" His breath blew around her, the smell of copper and coal circled the air around them.

Smaug gave a frighteningly toothy grin, as he began to tower over her. His padded claw pressed against her, the girls back crushed against the cold metal under them. He had made sure not to apply too much pressure, he still needed the girl alive. "What is your name, and I highly suggest that you lie _**GIRL. **_Surely a lesser being such as yourself goes by something_**.**_" He spoke bluntly, his doubled lidded eyes looked at the girl lazily. "I have nothing to go by." Her soft-spoken voice croaked.

"Why must you be so adamant about being nameless? Do you feel prideful in being without a title?" the girl twisted slightly under his palm. "Where have you come from then, you are certain to have a home imp. Lake Town? Perhaps a small village along the Misty Mountains?" His eyes lowered at the girl. "I have no place that you call home." Her eyebrows furrowing together tightly as she spoke. The pressure of his weight adding slowly. "_**LIES!**_" He roared. "Why do you lie for those uneducated baboons, even after they sent you to me to be killed? Yet you protect them, though they still betrayed you. Are you so naïve to the fact, or do you simply have such loyalty to them that you would lay down your own life for their greed?" His black tongue slithered from the confines of his mouth. "Did they accuse you of witchcraft and sent you to be eaten by the ruthless dragon. Perhaps they had promised you a share of the gold once you had stolen it."

Smaug's neck craned, and his large head came closer to hers. His white fangs peeked from under his scaled lips. "Those fools believe they could rob me? It would take two lifetimes for a hundred hands to even take less than half of my horde. And before they could even still a shilling, they would have my fury rained upon them. What makes them believe that a single human child could take from me? The insolence of those filthy Lake men." Smaug sneered.

Her eyes stared ahead dully, the silver in her eyes overpowering the blue "I haven't come from Lake Town." She breathed heavily, her head bobbed slightly off the floor. He watched as blood trickled from her scalp, trailed along her temple, and down her paling cheek. The stench of her blood wafted in his nose, the smell had not match the one he caught earlier.

Something about this girl's abnormal scent intrigued him greatly.

"I don't care about where you have traveled from any longer, it bores me. Perhaps, you have much more interesting tales about your venture to Erebor." His molten gold eyes shone with wonder. Was there more to the girl then he had thought? Had he misjudged her?

Sliver clashed with gold, as the stared each other down. "I don't have anything to tell you that would interest you. I lack what you need for entertainment." She spoke coldly, her face was straight and unchanging. His eyes closed for a brief moment, a snarl escaped his lips. Large pointed teeth snapped at her. But she remained composed, she was certainly thick-skinned Smaug had to admit, and that made the fire in his belly churn violently.

He bore his teeth once more, a cloud of black fog puffed from his jaws. Her face still impassive as the smoky fumes blew in her face. "Tell me child," his eyelids fell heavily with his mouth gapping "Why is it that you reek of blood that is not your own?"


	4. Knocking on Death's Door

**Author's Note: Hey guys, I hope you like this chapter. I updated early because i couldn't get chapter 3 up on monday, so I felt pretty bad and gave you another chapter. And I just want you to know that there is going to be romance between Smaug and my emotionless OC. And I am willing to do a little contest for the first to pm me the answer of a question in my future chapters. The reward being the winner getting the next chapter.**

However, it won't be like that every chapter. But, I will try to put a little riddle or poem in my authors note. And I am willing to give spoilers to a few of my viewers (it would be totally random). Any way I just want to thank all of the reviews and follows. You guys give me inspiration to keep writing. So before I forget leave a review for me about what you think I should work into the storyline and I'll try my best to write it in. Thanks everyone for reviewing. And I will try to update asap, but like I said once or twice a week. But most times when I update it will be on Mondays. However, I want to make the chapters a tad bit longer, and before I post chapters I hand write everything.  
So I need more time to get three to four pages in a day. To at least get in 3,000 words a chapter. But other questions will be addressed in the next chapter so no worries. Tell me if you think that i should make them chapters longer or if its okay like it is now. Thanks for reading, following this story, and reviewing. I love you guys and see you next monday :).  
-Aria

* * *

The girl flinched at the dragon's sudden statement, her silvery blue eyes widen and she began to squirm beneath his heavy padded palm. Gold meet her sliver clashing violently at each other, her breathing had become hitched. Smaug looked at the bloody girl under him, he took note of her wounds. A punctured lung that was a given as he could hear the harshness of her ragged breathing. Her shoulder popped oddly at her side, it must have been dislocated, perhaps from the fall. Blotches of heavy red began to turn a lovely dark bluish purple marred the skin of her left cheek and lower jaw, cuts covered her face and trailed along her arms. An ugly gash, bloodied her small mouth.

And the way she ran from him made it quite obvious that she had twisted her ankle. Completing his assessment of the human's injuries, he noticed how weak her species was, oh how he despised humans. Smaug watched the girl wither against his palm, he pushed on her smaller framer slightly and watched for her expression. She grunted softly through clenched teeth at the pressure. They were too difficult to deal with in all honesty, humans are weak, overemotional, and disobedient.

_**Greedy.**_

Humans were weakness in simplest form, brainless beings, selfish, and full of hate as well. But most of all they did not know where their place. Smaug could create an entire book about the faults and weakness of mankind. But this fragile girl truly had gumption, which irked him even further. She made him want to burn down everything insight, the trees, villages, just destroy all traces of life. The girl must have been ill in the mind to think that she could dismiss his great presence. Smaug's head shot up, and he stared at the vast amount of gold, _**HIS **_gold, it was always to shine brightly, and drawn in thieves for they couldn't keep their selfish desires under control and that made them weak, they would pay greatly for their gluttonous ways. A pile of temptation caught his eye, a dark liquid stained the golden treasure, fire boiled in his belly.

Narrowed eyes judged the sullied metal, blood trailed here and there along the coins. Some beds of his valuables had large quantities of the metallic smelling substance, while others had smaller portions of blood splattered along them. His anger fumed from his nostrils, the heavy black clouds circled the pair.

The wench had contaminated his horde with her filthy bodily fluids. Smaug's teeth ground together, he was seething with anger, and the inferno in his middle had grown hotter. The girl hissed in pain, as he ground into her with his palm, his palm's weight continuously pushed into her, exerting her smaller frame.

A bark of dry laughter escaped Smaug's mouth. Her back arched immediately, the back of her skull hit the hard surface beneath her, as she reared her head back harshly. Her cold eyes held no trace of pain, blood trailed from the roots of her heavy brown locks, slithering down her temple, and dripping onto a stack of golden treasures that lay next to her in an organized cycle.

Smaug's nose scrunched up at the sight of the pathetic girl, her breathing becoming shallow. Had she finally given up? Her blood shot eyes stared ahead blankly as she lay before him bloody, and broken. "Perhaps I should kill you now, after you tell me why you smell of another's blood. Then go and burn down that wretched town on the lake."

Her battered gaze remained steady, heavily lidded sliver blue eyes looked at him, her mouth hung open slightly, and her lips gave a faint tremble. Smaug heard her breathing become slower, her light brown skin began to pale. "Did you hear me human? I asked you why you reek of blood." His fangs revealed themselves, her scent clawed at his snout. She hadn't smelt like the disgusting men from Lake Town, for he could smell their putrid stench from his mountain. Perhaps her village had been slain, and she was wondering around aimlessly waiting for death to take her. He sneered at the thought, so she had nothing else to live for. A curl of Smaug's lips grew higher at his theory he had created for the girl's despair and certain downfall. This being only one of his assumptions of why the girl had practically skipped her way into his mountain. He inhaled her scent once more; river water, her blood, and multiple others.

That would serve as a good reason as of why she walked around lifelessly, humans tend to over exaggerate when they lose something or someone, like a typical weakling. Crying for days, and getting depressed, while dragons would simply burn their lost one, seek out the one who killed them and take revenge. And then the dragon would live on like nothing had happened. But dragons being superior to humans, dragons deal with situations like that in a more civilized fashion.

The broken girl had ignored his threats and still lay unmoving. Subdued under him, still remaining deathly silent. Her furrowed eyebrows unclench, and he felt her body become less stiff in his hold. The fool had relaxed and gotten comfortable Smaug frowned. He pressed against her more firmly giving her a sadistic grin, when she gave a sharp intake of breath. A sickeningly loud crunch rang through the hall of gold, bouncing against each stone wall. Surely the now broken rib he had given her would cause her to show some emotion. He had expected high pitched screams, wailing, and prayers to make the pain stop like when he envisioned setting the town ablaze. But, constricted gasp flew from her small lips.

Her gaze wavered slightly white filled her vision, the pain inflaming her shoulder kept her concentrated along with the swift explosion of aching that had attacked her rib. Smaug could see the once vibrant blue fading from her eyes, leaving silver in its wake. Her gaze flattered as he watched her intently.

Smaug studied her current profile, her labored breathing, the smell of her metallic blood filling his nose, and how her eyes changed from blue with small flickers of silver to sliver and flaked blue. Though it intrigued him to see the imp bloodied and beaten, something had caught the fire breather's attention. And it was how the urchin's heart palpitations began to slow in its constant thumping.

She was dying.

He grunted at the movement in the girl's chest, the slow beating of her heart. The color began to fade from her brown cheeks and turned a deathly color. He watched as she struggled to keep her eyes open, her thin parted lips slowly turned blue. She stayed still, molten gold eyes narrowed, she'd finally stopped struggling. Had she not been dying underneath him, he would have already burned that whole region to cinders. But he would have to wait, he need to be sure that the girl had _**finally**_ died, once and for all.

He would not tolerate any more of this foolishness, and that would be the end of the nonsense. She would be dead and out of his sight, but before her demise he wanted to make it slow and that she would remember it even after death. It would be an excruciatingly painful death.

Her long brunette hair fanned around her, coins and gems decorated her lengthy hair. Beads of sweat mixed with blood clung to her paling hazel skin. Smaug huffed a blackened cloud at the helpless display before him. She truly looked broken, her gown was filthy with blood and dirty, it hung loosely on her thin self. The gown was an over stretched shirt, her relatively long legs could still be seen even though the shirt itself reached an inch above her kneecaps. It had been singed rather badly giving off a heavy scent of mold. "Why have you come here, child? Only fools dare venture here, and like you they will receive a punishment. "His voice was not as hard as it had been early.

She twisted slightly, her eyes fluttering opened and closed. Smaug felt nothing for her, no pity. He had not shown even the slightest amount of sympathy for the other imbecile who died by his flames. And he would most certainly not start now. Rings of smoke puffed from his nostrils, as the girl struggled with her jagged breathing. She must have been aware that she was dying, for a human, she had lost an impressive amount of blood. And her making useless attempts to flee from him only decreased the time she had left in this world.

"Do you wish to take your lies with you even in the grave? Or would you rather tell me what I wish? I will ransack the place that exiled you, if that would please you. I will destroy those who condemned you, all you have to do is tell me your name. Perhaps I might even allow you to leave this place, you could take me to your home. I will destroy everything, you could leave and never have to return to that place." The lies slide from his mouth easily, his voice was calm and controlled. His narrowed eyes bore into hers, "I don't have a name. Or a home. You rampage would only deem useless, a waste of time and energy." She had seen through his ruse. Her gaze was detached.

Unfeeling.

"_**HUMAN!**_" Smaug growled, his voice booming. Even in moments of death, she still had to tell such worthless lies. "Nor am I human." Smaug's eyes turned into slits, did she take him as a fool. Her face impassive as she spoke. Warmth shot up into his mouth, creeping ever so slowly to the backs of his teeth. His teeth clenched tightly together, as he struggled to bite down the fire building up in him. He swallowed the flames feeling unsatisfied. "Then what are you, filth? You are not a dwarf, or a hobbit. I would have been able to smell you before you would've made it into Erebor. Nor could you be a she-elf, the pathetic elves have retreated back into their walls ages ago," Smaug craned his neck slightly, his large head faced her completely, his face was closer to hers now getting a better view of her.

"A witch maybe. That would explain why you reek of human blood. And a good reason why your eyes have changed to a new color. It makes things a bit more interesting _**human.**_ You were banished from your home for witchcraft." Smaug spat, quite pleased with himself for making such a convincing accusation. A simple deduction to what evidence the girl had given him, will lack thereof.

Sharp white fangs showed themselves as Smaug grinned. She had gone silent, only the sound of her ragged breathing could be heard. Had he hit the nail on its head? He was certain he had caught her in her own lie. "I am neither a witch nor an outcast." Smaug groaned at her statement, his eyes darkened at the girl. "Then what are you?!" Smaug roared flames threatened to spew from his mouth, the ground shook briefly. Her eyes snapped shut. The girl stopped her movement, she breathed painfully trying to take in air.

Silver cut through the dim room. "I am a nothing but a weapon." He was taken aback by the power her small voice held. Smaug reared his head back, and gave a dry chuckle. "You are a weapon. Is that why the stench of death engulfs you?" He taunted. "You scent is heavily covered in blood. And I am certain that not all of it belongs to you."

Her face was unchanging. Her solemn stare unwavering. "Tell me child, why was it that you smell of blood. I would rather we not dwell on the same question any longer but this mystery intrigues me greatly." His black tongue darted out.

"I was found on the side of a road bare, by a group of men. They became hostile towards me, and my body moved automatically. And before I could register what happened the men had died and I was covered in blood." She spoke monotonously, her emotionless eyes never left his.


End file.
